


Wonderful Unknown

by serohtonin



Series: Lights Out [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Dates, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren pays up after losing the Glee Live tour bet, and discovers there may be more to his relationship with Chris than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I own no one and the relationship depicted herein is entirely fictional. Title taken from the Ingrid Michaelson [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gir5ZvpGws8) of the same name. Also, [this](http://youtu.be/NRVqGVtXNFc?t=20s) is the song that Darren sings in the fic. I suggest listening to it. :)

_Fall 2011_

It's not a date.

It sure feels like a date, but it's not a date.

Darren's simply abiding by the terms of the bet they made while on tour. Technically he lost because he broke their rule of no physical contact (while onstage, anyway; offstage was an entirely different story).

As a result, he agreed to make Chris dinner in lieu of not being his servant for a week. It was a terrible deal on Darren's part, given that he knew next to nothing about cooking despite living on his own for years.

So, here he is, bouncing around his kitchen, and hoping he can make a meal that's actually edible.

He should have just bought Hot Pockets or something.

Darren is doubly distracted when he thinks of how much more time he'll have to spend with Chris now that he's been promoted to series regular. Seeing him in those tight Kurt pants will not be very conducive to working when all he'll want to do is tear them off.

It doesn't help that Chris would probably let him.

They started hooking up while on tour, and were going to stop after that, but they couldn't. They also couldn't seem to have a conversation about what it meant.

Darren has been wanting to bring it up, but they just started filming again, and they're both so busy that he's been waiting for the right moment.

Maybe it'll happen tonight.

That's probably why Darren can't stop his palms from sweating.

Shit. Maybe this _is_ a date.

Before he can muse on it any further, his doorbell rings. Hopefully, it's not one of his roommates coming back. Darren had told them to make themselves scarce since he wanted to entertain a guest tonight.

Thankfully, they left without teasing him too much about his lack of cooking skills.

Instead of them, however, he finds Chris, looking as stunning as ever, in skinny jeans and a button-down shirt.

"Chris, hey," he lets out breathily.

"Hi." Chris licks his lips and smiles. "You know you didn't have to actually _make_ dinner for me. Can you even cook?"

"We're about to find out." Darren laughs, taking him by the wrist. "Come in."

"Don't mind if I do."

Chris closes the door behind him and then kisses Darren on the lips, softly at first, but as always, Darren deepens it, his free hand curling around Chris' hip tightly.

"Now I feel more welcome," Chris murmurs against his lips when they part.

"Stop distracting me, damn it."

"Mmm. Doesn't take much. Besides, you distract me enough. It's only fair."

"True. At least let me finish making dinner first, though, man," Darren offers, fingers running up and down Chris' side.

"Okay. I'm starving, by the way. What are you making?"

"Sit down and find out, since you left it up to me." Darren smirks, walking back toward the kitchen.

Chris follows him and sits at a stool in front of the kitchen's island. "Oh, no. I should probably be worried, then."

"Relax. I got this," he assures him as he turns back to the stove, stirring the ground beef that's in a pan on one of the front burners. "I'm only making tacos. How hard can that be?"

"Do you have all the stuff to put on it?"

"Like tomatoes and shit? They're in the fridge." Darren casually addresses him, looking back toward Chris but carefully keeping an eye on the meat.

"You should probably cut that stuff. Can I help?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he says, though he can hear Chris already getting up and opening the refrigerator. 

"Where are the knives?"

"In the butcher block on the counter."

Darren turns around, swallowing as he watches Chris chop up the tomato. His heart twists in his chest at how domestic and familiar it all feels.

Once the tomato is finely chopped and set to the side, Chris wipes off the knife and begins slicing the onion.

"You okay?" Chris asks, his eyes shining with unshed tears already.

"Yeah," Darren tells him, his own eyes tearing up at how much he wants scenes like this to be a part of his future. "You?"

"Mmm. Raw onion always makes my eyes water. When I was a kid, it was much worse."

"Really?" Darren wonders, stepping closer. "You chopped onions as a child?"

Chris nods, tears now streaking his face. "Had to help my mom out, or make my own dinner sometimes when my parents were off with Hannah and I was old enough to be on my own. I make a mean beef stroganoff."

"Huh, I'm impressed." Darren wipes Chris' cheeks with his thumbs. "Maybe you should be the one cooking."

Chris stops cutting and looks up at him. "Dare," he breathes out, "you don't have to--"

Darren smiles gently. "I want to."

"Thank you," Chris swallows, his lips parting as he searches Darren's face.

Darren leans in, ready to press his mouth to Chris', but Chris interrupts him.

"I--You should check the beef so it doesn't burn."

"Did anyone ever tell you how smooth you are?" Darren chuckles. "Why did you--?"

"I'm really hungry, okay? I'd prefer not eating veggie tacos for dinner, that's all," Chris explains.

"Right." Darren eyes him suspiciously, thumb ghosting over the bow of Chris' mouth. "Can you, um, get the taco shells? They're behind the knives, I think."

"'Kay."

"We're so finishing this later," Darren whispers against Chris' lips.

"I'm looking forward to it," Chris breathes.

Darren grins and then turns off the burner, the meat sizzling in the pan. 

They silently construct their tacos, moving around each other as if they'd been doing it for years.

Then they stand in front of the island, Darren playfully bumping Chris' hip as he eats.

Chris smiles and Darren's fully belly does a flip.

Then, he _knows._

This is about more than wanting Chris' body; he wants his brain, his heart, and his time.

He wants a real relationship.

"C'mere," Darren urges once they finish, taking Chris' hand and resting the other one over the small of Chris' back.

"Darren, what are you doing?"

"Dancing with you."

"But there's no music."

Darren leans up on his tiptoes to whisper into Chris' ear. "I'll make some."

Then, Darren sings quietly, _"'Cause I'll buy you jewelry, oh, and give ya money, too. But that's not all, that's not all I'll give to you..."_

Chris starts to sway with him as Darren sings some more, setting his chin in the crook of Chris' neck and rubbing Chris' back:

_"Oh, just bring it to me. Bring your sweet lovin', bring it on home to me..."_

Darren's lips brush against the scar low on Chris' neck, and starts to hum the rest. 

For once, he doesn't want to spoil the moment with words.

But Chris breaks the silence.

"Darren, what are we doing here?"

Darren pulls back to look at him. "I don't know, but I wanna find out, if you'll let me."

"Okay," Chris simply says before bringing his lips to Darren's.

Chris' free hand cups Darren's cheek as his kisses grow hungrier, Chris' tongue slipping inside his mouth.

Darren surrenders to the warm, familiar taste, and his hand that was in Chris' slowly loosens its grasp and falls to their sides.

Then, Chris presses Darren against the countertop while he kisses down Darren's neck. 

"Yes," Chris agrees again. "Whatever you want."

"You. I want you," Darren manages, arousal running hot through his veins. "Not-not just like this." 

One of Chris' hands slides up Darren's shirt, touching the bare skin of his stomach.

Chris pulls back to nod. "Y-you can have me. You already do."

Darren gives him a crooked grin and kisses his lips. "So, can we, um, finish what we started before?"

"And then some," Chris whispers, thumbs hooking into Darren's belt loops.

Even more than their first drunken night together, this feels like the start of something new and terrifying.

Darren loves every minute of it.

"My bedroom's down the hall. Second door on the right," Darren replies, squeezing Chris' hips and walking them backwards in the direction of his room.

"Good to know," Chris laughs, kissing him as they go. "May I?" he asks politely, playing with the hem of Darren's shirt.

"Yes."

Chris helps him out of his shirt and tosses it somewhere in the hallway. Then Chris unexpectedly pushes Darren against the wall and kisses his mouth.

Darren instinctively spreads his legs a little when he feels Chris half-hard through their clothes, and Chris responds by slotting a leg between them.

Chris kisses him roughly, pressing his knee to Darren's groin and providing some much-needed friction. 

Darren moans into his mouth, hitching a leg up around Chris' back.

Chris pulls back, breathing hard. "Sorry. I--"

"Don't fucking apologize," Darren says, darting in for another kiss and letting his leg slip down. "Let's go."

Chris lets Darren guide him backwards until they're in his room, and then Chris takes his own shirt off.

"Y'know, it's not like we haven't done this before," Darren tries casually, despite his shaking hands.

"I know. Dare, relax." Chris squeezes his hands.

Darren smiles at him. "We're really gonna do this."

"Yeah, we are." Chris returns it with a bright grin of his own, dragging him to the bed until Darren is on top of him. "So, shall we?"

"God, yes." Darren takes a deep breath and surges forward, kissing him once more.

Chris grinds his hips up against Darren's own and runs his fingers down Darren's back, stopping underneath the waistband of Darren's pants.

Darren eagerly meets his thrusts, his own hands undoing Chris' fly and slipping his hand inside Chris' underwear.

"Oh, ohh," Chris moans as they break apart.

Spurred on, Darren jerks Chris off in earnest, breathing into his neck. His own cock twitches in response, hearing Chris' curses, and suddenly he wants what Chris has yet to give him.

He kisses Chris, soft and searching for permission, sucking on Chris' top lip in a way that always has him sinking further into the mattress (or couch, or trailer loveseat).

He keeps working Chris over as Chris squeezes Darren's ass cheeks.

Darren drags his lips across Chris' jaw, awkwardly reaching into his nightstand for what he hopes to use soon.

"You already know. My answer's yes, Dare," Chris says, sounding more certain than he ever has about anything.

Darren's breath catches and the hand he has on Chris stills. "You don't--You don't have to."

"I want to. I want this. I want you inside me."

"O-okay." He quickly retrieves the lube and a condom he had stored away for when he needed them and tries not to think about how Chris had understood him implicitly.

Instead, he sets the items down, reluctantly pulling away from Chris to strip off his own clothes and letting his erection spring free.

Chris stares wordlessly, grabbing the lube and squirting some into his palm.

"Can't wait two seconds for me, can you?" Darren smirks, crawling back onto the bed and helping Chris out of his pants.

Chris shakes his head, smiling as he reaches down to touch himself.

"Have I told you how hot you are?" Darren murmurs against Chris' lips.

"Not today, no," Chris remarks teasingly. 

Darren's eyes stray to where Chris strokes himself and he blindly searches for the lube. "I've always thought that you were so fucking stunning, especially like this." He finally finds it and squirts some onto his fingertips. "Especially when you let me touch you. So, let me."

Chris' hand falls away from himself and to their sides, and then he bends his knees, planting his feet flat on the bed. "You mean like this?"

Darren watches Chris offering himself up anew, and absently rubs his fingertips together. "Exactly like this, Chris. You ready?"

Chris nods and after a couple more slow strokes of Chris' cock, Darren presses a finger inside.

"I'll be careful, I swear," Darren promises, experimentally moving his finger.

"I--Ahh, I trust you, Dare. So good. M-more. I can take it."

Darren swallows, staring in wonder at Chris tightening around him as he adds another finger.

He crooks them a bit, imagining how it might feel when he finally buries himself in there, how hot and tight Chris will be around his cock, and it makes him move faster, stretching Chris with a third finger.

"Oh, shit. Yes, Darren. C'mere," Chris' voice breaks through his thoughts, and Darren complies, still moving his fingers in and out as Chris pulls him down for a kiss.

It's immediately deep and dirty, Chris' tongue dipping into his mouth and his hand clutching the back of Chris' neck.

Darren slips his own tongue in Chris' mouth and he pushes deep with his fingers, Chris' hard cock brushing against his belly.

His own cock stirs as well and he doesn't think he can hold off any longer, so he pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets.

Chris kisses him hard, and Darren has to break away again to tell him, "Chris, I-I need you."

"Need you, too," he says simply, his bright blue eyes filled with lust and some other emotion Darren's not sure he's ready to put a name to yet.

"Alright." Darren pulls back enough to locate the condom and pick it up, his fingers trembling once again as he rips it open, barely gathering enough strength to put it on.

He jerks himself a few times, studying Chris' beautiful, spit-slick mouth when he presses the blunt head of his cock inside.

He bites his lip, trying to maintain control and not just thrust fully in _right fucking now._

Chris' eyes widen. "Oh, oh, God, Dare."

"Are you--? What's wrong?" Darren asks, instantly worried.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. K-keep going," he assuages, his eyes softening and his mouth curving into a smile.

"Okay." Darren eases in a little more, his heart stuttering in his chest at how caring and sweet Chris looks, a rare glimpse of him that Darren only catches when they're alone and feeling vulnerable.

Darren grabs Chris' hips, grounding him as presses in further.

"Fuck," Chris cries out as Darren fully seats himself inside. "I--Move, please."

"I-I will," Darren whispers as he gives them both time to adjust. "I got you."

Chris gives him a peck on the lips, seemingly out of place with where they are, but it feels so achingly right that Darren starts to move, slowly at first, with Chris gripping around him like a vise.

Then, on a particularly deep thrust inward, Chris groans loudly and cries out again, more harshly this time, and Darren thinks he must've hit _that spot,_ so he fucks in harder, wrapping his hand around Chris' cock.

"Yeah. _Yess,"_ Chris grunts out. "Feels, unhh, fucking amazing."

He thumbs over the slit in the head of Chris' cock as he keeps thrusting and whispers in Chris' ear, "Mmm, baby. Wanna make you come so bad."

He continues fucking Chris as Chris fucks into the channel of his fist, and when Darren mouths at Chris' shoulder, Chris finally spills between them, quietly uttering Darren's name.

Darren drives in harder, pulling almost all the way out and then back in again several times. His thrusts become more erratic as he get closer.

Then, he bites down on a spot low on Chris' neck, muffling his cry as he stills and releases into the condom.

Darren nuzzles into Chris' shoulder while Chris rubs Darren's back, letting silence linger between them for a long moment.

Darren pulls out and rolls off of him, turning to the side and discarding the condom somewhere on the floor. Then, he curls in on himself, struck at how much he has wanted this, for months, maybe for almost a year, ever since he's known Chris.

He feels a featherlight touch of lips on his shoulder and arms hugging his middle.

"Hey, you okay?" Chris asks in his ear.

"Yeah, I think so." Darren turns his head and grins. "I'm really fucking happy, Chris."

"Me too. So, this means you're mine now, right?"

Darren brings one of his hands to Chris' face, and says, "Of course. I'm so yours. You'll never be able get rid of me."

Chris gasps. "Oh, no. What have I done?" 

"Asshole." Darren laughs and turns his whole body to face Chris. "You're mine, too, right?"

Chris' face lights up as his eyes squint and he smiles broadly with all his teeth showing. "Yes. I'm yours, for as long as you want."

Darren kisses his nose, replying, "Good."

He never tries to gets hopes up for anything, but for once, he dares to dream of a bright future with Chris that stretches on and on, long after his job on Glee is done.

He doesn't know if they'll get there, but God, does he hope. 


End file.
